


How Tormund Got His Groove Back

by L_ThankYouHBK1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Day 3: Summer Nights, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Not Beta Read, Old troupe but a goodie, Smut, jonmundsummer2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ThankYouHBK1/pseuds/L_ThankYouHBK1
Summary: Beautiful blue water and white sand beaches flashed across the screen.  A very good looking woman and an even better looking guy were feeding each other fruit and champagne poolside while waiters smiled and brought them refills.  A catchy Caribbean tune played on, and Tormund got a wild idea.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to JonmundSummer2020, Day 3: Summer nights. Its an old troupe but a goodie. If you recognize a bit of the story just go with it, our boys deserve to be warm for once!

Tormund paced back and forth on the stock market floor. “Jeff, its Tormund, it’s a lock at 65% interest on your money, its safe, they have never defaulted. If you are in for 10 million you’ve gotta pull the trigger now.

He covered his microphone and leaned toward his assistant. “Kevin get me Jim Johnson on the line, I need at least 8 clients back to back here, we have less than 30 minutes.

He went back to his call, “Because my man, these types of opportunities are never open to individual investors. There’s a 2 hr window for which we have...” He checked his watch for the 100th time today and then continued, “28 minutes left. So, speak up, do you wanna be rich or do you wanna wallow in regret? Tormund smiled knowingly, “You’ve made the right decision, let me send you over to Kevin for the paperwork. 

Tormund switched lines seamlessly, “Jim, yes, Tormund here.” Feel like making some money? That a’boy, lets get started”

When market closed Tormund laid his head down on his desk for a few moments before his office door flew open. “Giantsbane, great job today. I cant believe you pulled it off! Couple of the guys are going to celebrate, meet us downtown for some drinks?”

“Nahh I can’t, I have plans with a friend”

“Friends? Since when do you do anything but work?”

Tormund gave him a halfhearted smile and when he was finally alone again he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, like he was at the end of most days. But he had already canceled on her at least twice this month, and if he didn’t meet Ygritte for drinks tonight she would hunt him down and kill him.

“You look like death warmed over” Ygritte joked as Tormund slid into the barstool beside here. He gave her a small chuckle and threw his hand up, ordering a boilermaker from the man behind the bar. 

“Its been months. Seriously man, do you ever take a break?”

“What can I say? Work life balance is overrated any way”

Ygritte rolled her eyes. “How’s Munda?”

“She’s great! Tormund filled up with warmth just thinking about his little girl. Shes an ace at school and she’s starting basketball in the fall. She’ll be headed to her mother’s for a few weeks. No idea what I’ll do without her”

“I have a few ideas” Now it was Tormund’s turn to roll his eyes. “Really man, how long has it been?”

Tormund gave a little huff. “I’ve got no time for any of that”

“If you don’t put that thing to work every now and then its going to fall off!” Ygritte grinned and shot him her most sarcastic tone. Come on, lets see what we can do” She swiveled her bar stool and made a show of looking around while Tormund groaned and gestured at the bartender for another round.

“Enough Ygritte. Believe me, I hear enough of that from the family. There’s no one in this dive that’s worth the trouble. And I meant it when I said I had no time”

“For once I agree with your stuck up siblings” She said, as she rolled back around to face him. “You haven’t even bothered to look at another woman since you and Munda’s mom split” Better find someone to warm that bed of yours before you are old and grey.”

Tormund rushed through the airport pulling Munda along in his wake. When they finally reached the gate, he turned and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. “You be careful and don’t speak to anyone on the plane. Text me as soon as you land and the moment your mother picks you up at the gate” 

“Papa, I’ll be fine” Munda said, face partially buried in his chest as he kept her hanging in the air. “What are you going to do without me for 2 weeks?”

Tormund flashed her a smile. “Oh you know me, I have several parties lined up, and I definitely have to work on my insta profile”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Papa…” she paused a moment. “Just, try to have a little fun ok?”

His sarcastic smile grew sincere and he gave her a kiss on the forehead and finally lowered her back down to the ground. “Ok, baby. Love you big” 

Finally back home, Tormund stretched out on the sofa and mindlessly turned on the television. He scanned a couple of the college games and then closed his eyes once more. When he woke again he winced at the slight pain in his back. Falling asleep on the couch always did this to him, and he groaned when he saw how late it had gotten.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, caught between hunger and the urge to just head straight for bed. He glanced at the TV and saw one of those cheesy infomercials was playing, trying to sell some abnormally large kitchen knives. He reached for the remote but a new commercial caught his eye. Beautiful blue water and white sand beaches flashed across the screen. A very good looking woman and an even better looking guy were feeding each other fruit and champagne poolside while waiters smiled and brought them refills. A catchy Caribbean tune played on, and Tormund got a wild idea.

He grabbed up his cell, forgetting the hour and his senses he dialed and waited for the end of the answer machine message, “Ygritte, Tor here, lets go to Bora Bora! Are you in? Call me back!”

A few seconds later, realization washed over him. What was he thinking? He hit Igrittes name on his phone once more and started a new message, “Ygritte, its me again. Forget that last message, that was a fantasy. I don’t have time to go anywhere, I have way too much to do. Sorry! He ended the call, flipped off the TV and crawled into bed, laughing at how ridiculous he was.

He woke up to his phone ringing loudly in his ear. He sat up quickly forgetting for a moment that it was in fact Saturday. When he spotted the clock and realized it was only 6AM he grunted and fell back into bed. A second ring had him feeling around blindly for his cell.

“Hello” he mumbled, barely intelligible. 

“Loser, I am totally ignoring your second message, start packing your shit”

Tormund laughed, “Ygritte”.

“Don’t Ygritte me. We are going to Bora Bora and I don’t want to hear you tell me the million reasons we cant go.” 

“I don’t really think I can take the time right now”

“What are you talking about? You aint been no where or done anything in like 20 years. Its only a week, and you know you have like a thousand vacation days. Just tell them you are going.”

“I got deadlines and mid year goals and…”

“Blah blah blah”, she interrupted, “let them fend for themselves for once. Munda’s safe out west with her mama and you aint got nothing else to do! And don’t hassle me about the price either. You make enough money to do this and you are worth it. And even if you aint, I am. So we are going, dammit”.

Tormund sat in the window seat, Igritte passed out and drooling on his shoulder. He was desperately trying to finish up some last-minute paperwork when the captain came on speaker. 

“Fasten your seatbelts. In a few moments we will be making our descent into Bora Bora, where you know the weather is always perfect.” 

Stepping off the plane, Igritte whistles at the sites and runs ahead but Tormund moves slowly, overwhelmed at the beauty of this place. The sun feels amazing, heat washing over him as he takes in the bluest water he has ever seen. He crosses over the threshold of his private bungalow and swears under his breath. The walls are covered in volcanic stone, shimmering with mother-of-pearl accents. He marvels at the glass bottom floors and private lagoon that runs through the back entrance of his room and wonders how anyone is able to leave once they are here.

“Did you try the minibar yet?” Igritte yells as she barrels through his living room and pries the fridge door open, tossing him a beer and bouncing onto his king size bed.

Tormund is busy unpacking, carefully hanging is clothes and making note of anything he may have forgotten during his hasty packing. “Did you bring your work-out clothes? He said, “You better be ready to lift at sun-up!”

“I did not come to Bora bora to exercise.” Igritte said with an eye roll. “Well, at least not the exercise you are talking about”

Tormund just smiled, “All the booze you plan to make me drink, your damn sure gonna help me run those calories off. We aren’t college kids anymore”

“Speak for yourself”

“Re-taking a few random gen ed courses doesn’t automatically shed years off your age Igritte”

“No, but you know what does?” She said in an exaggerated tone that made Tormund roll his eyes again. 

She signs heavy once more, “Enjoy your AM workout Tor. I’ll see you at breakfast… maybe.”

Tormund pushed through his last few reps, heaving the bar back to starting position and wiping his brow with his towel. The sea air filled his nostrils and working out seemed much easier with these amazing ocean views. 

“Phew!” Igritte exclaimed, sitting down a few feet away. 

“You just got here, you haven’t done a thing!”

“What are you talking about?” She said, stretching and bending as she carried on. “That was totally good for me. I feel like I’m ready to take the day head on” She dabbed the imaginary sweat from her brow.

Tormund just shook his head. “I’m gonna clean up. Do you want to grab some breakfast after?”

“Nahhh, I already had a bite to eat.” “Actually, I’m gonna head back to my room and nurse my wounds a bit.”

“What?”

“Ahh there was this guy in the lobby this morning. You should have seen him. He was smoking hot, all alone at the counter. Turned me down flat though”

“I’m sure he was just here with someone”, Tormund said consoling.

“Yah probably… his loss. Meet me beachside this afternoon? I’ll pre-order the low call margaritas so your hips don’t suffer the consequences” she laughed.

He pursed his lips but eventually smiled at her, “I’ll be there”

After showering off and pulling on his go to button-down shirt and comfy pants, Tormund headed off to breakfast. 

As he walked up to the buffet he locked eyes with a younger man sitting a few tables away. The sight of him punched the air from Tormund’s lungs. Dark hair fell in waves down to his shoulders. Ears and lip pierced, and intricate tattoos extending down both muscled arms. The collared shirt he wore was light, almost see through, hugging his lean chest in ways that ought to be illegal even on vacation. When Tormund found his eyes again he was staring back directly at him.

Fuck. Tormund turned back to the buffet and starting piling his plate high. Why don’t they make this make and model in my age group? He thought to himself as he walked to an open table a few feet away. 

Doing his best to be nonchalant, Tormund sat down facing the opposite direction and tried to focus on the paper he had brought with him. 

“Excuse me?” Tormund looked up at the question and found the dark-haired man smiling back at him. He stood holding his breakfast plate, piled nearly as high as Tormund’s. His teeth were the most amazing shade of white, set off nicely by a sun-kissed tan that stretched all the way down to…

“Are you dining alone?”

“What? Oh, yes” Tormund shook his head absently.

“May I join you?”

“Umm, sure.” Flustered, Tormund set to making room for the other man, nearly knocking over his water glass in the process.

The view was even better up close. The stranger’s eyes were a piercing shade of slate grey. His jawline could have been cut from marble and he had to resist the urge to reach out and run his hands across it. A small scar crossed over his left eye and when they locked eyes again the younger man held them just a bit too long, leaving Tormund feeling lightheaded.

“So, are you enjoying your first morning here in Bora bora?

Tormund furrowed his brow, “Maybe ive been here for weeks?”

“Mmm, no.” the stranger hummed. “I would have noticed you.” The statement caught Tormund off guard, and he stuttered out his next question.

“What’s your name young man?”

“My name is Jon. Jon Snow.” And yours?

“Tormund”

“Nice to meet you Tormund” Jon smiled again sliding a piece of fruit past two very full lips and something twisted in Tormund stomach, a sensation he hadn’t felt in quite some time. 

“So, where’s your wife on this beautiful morning?” Jon asked, looking around casually. 

“Mmmm” It was Tormunds turn to hum, “What makes you think I have one?”

“Ok, where’s your boyfriend then?” 

Tormund eyebrows raised up a tick at the question and Jon flashed him a devilish smile. 

Tormund feigned shock. “You ask a lot of questions for someone so young, where are your parents? And how old are you anyway?”

The question wasn’t smooth, but Tormund couldn’t play any longer. It was a crime for someone to be so young and so damn good looking… he had to know.

Jon grinned and nodded his head, tongue darting out to lick the pineapple juice from his upper lip. Tormund felt the temperature rise at least 5 degrees. “My parents are at home, where they belong. And how old do you think I am?”

“24?” Tormund blurted, it was a hope more than a statement.

“Really? Jon grinned from ear to ear and tucked into his food again. Well I’ll be 22 on my next birthday, so I guess that makes me 21. And you are?

Jesus, he’s barely legal, Tormund thought.

“31.”

Jon’s eyes grew big and then he gave a little chuckle, “No, truthfully now”

“Oh lets not go there ok?” Tormund said rolling his eyes.

Jon’s shock softened a bit and Tormund watched as he eyed him up and down slowly. 

“You look...wow.”, Tormund knew it was a compliment, but he suddenly felt very self-conscious as the younger man’s eyes continued to rove over him.

Jon seemed to have noticed his squirming and threw another question the table. “What brings you to Bora Bora Tormund?”

Tormund cleared his throat and took a few large gulps of orange juice, “I was in dire need of a vacation”. Why are you here?”

“I just finished my associates. Trying to decide what to do next. Came with a friend to the resort, looking for a summer job.” Jon continued, but Tormund was having a hard time processing his words. His own eyes drifted down Jon’s neck, across his chest and onto the plain of his stomach. Abs he could eat off, is how Igritte would put it. Igritte, damn!

Tormund bounced out of his chair, nearly spilling his water glass again. “Hey, I gotta run”

“But you haven’t finished your breakfast yet?”

Tormund surveyed the mostly untouched food, but the butterflies in his stomach proved mightier than his hunger pains.

“Oh yes, I’m through.” 

“Well…” Jon slid from his chair and helped Tormund gather up his things. “Will I see you at the pajama disco tonight?

“The what?” 

Jon looked a little sheepish now, running his hand across the back of his neck, but he continued. “It’s a bonfire on the beach really. Everyone wears their PJs and we have a few drinks and dance”

Oh gods, Tormund suddenly felt a hundred years old. “Uhhh no, I don’t think so”.

Jon interrupted, “Come on now, we have a good time. Its your first night in Bora Bora and I…” Jon paused a second, “I would like to dance with you”.

There was buzzing low in Tormunds ears and he felt a flush creeping up his neck. What happened to him? He used to be brave. He used to have game. But he was not 21 any longer. “Sorry Jon, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m too old for…”

“Too old for what? Jon interrupted, “For fun?” Tormund wanted to kiss.. err.. smack that smirk right off his face. 

“I already have plans for the night” he managed to stutter out as he backed away and headed toward his bungalow. “It was nice to meet you Jon”.

Jon slid back into his seat but called out before Tormund was out of ear shot “Well, I’ll be there watching the door, hoping you change your mind!”

“Hey open up you big lug” Igritte hollered as she pounded on Tormund’s bungalow door. When he opened it to let her in she let a few curses fly.

“What they hell man? You said you’d meet me down by the beach and I had to have at least 3 margaritas all by my lonesome until I finally found a little entertainment.”

“Oh yah? Who was he?”

“Just the pool boy, but he is very attentive. Didn’t speak a word of English and I don’t know much Tahitian, which made the afternoon even better. What happened to you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just real tired from the trip”

“See, this is why you don’t work out when you are on vacation. You’ve wasted all that energy lifting iron when you should be lifting a few of the blondes at the pool bar”

Tormund waved her off and sat back down on the bed.

“Well, you’ve rested now. Time for dinner and some drinks on the beach. I’ve heard the nearby restaurant has amazing lobster.”

“Nahhh, I really think I am going to stay in tonight.” He sighed.

“STAY IN?” she swatted at him with a nearby newspaper. “We didn’t fly all the way down here to freaking BORA BORA for you to tuck yourself into bed at 7PM every night old man”

Tormund huffed at the insult. Couldn’t she see he wasn’t just old, he was ancient, an antique really.

After needling him a bit more Igritte finally gave in and left him in search for what she called ‘decent company’. And Tormund laid across his bed and stared at the ceiling fan. I am not going. There is no way I am going. He watched the fan blades spin and his mind slid back to sun-kissed skin and soft black curls. Shit.

The sun was nearly set by the time he arrived on the beach. Smoke rolled off the bonfire set near the ocean’s edge and he noticed a large dance floor had been fashioned together on top of the sand. There was a catchy Caribbean beat drifting through the crowd. He hung back a long while, on the very edge of fleeing back to his room, until he spotted his reason for coming. 

He had his dark hair pulled back loosely, a few stray curls had escaped the bind and were now framing his face. A light robe covered his shoulders but did nothing to hide his bare stomach. Jesus his stomach. Bonfire light rippled off his hard frame and Tormund could just make out the V cut of his abs. Gods help him, he wanted to follow that line wherever it led.

Jon beamed when he saw him, “You’re late!” 

“How can I be late when I said I wasn’t coming?” Tormund mused. Who was he kidding? He was late, but only because he had spent an additional hour trying to decide what the hell he was going to wear. He had settled on a dark grey tank top that may show off his upper body and a pair of loose canvas drawstring pants that he hoped gave off the relaxed, beachy vibe he was desperate to give.

“Well, I’m glad you found the time” Jon said smiling again. Suddenly his face changed into something reminiscent of a glare, and Tormund followed his stare over his shoulder to a pair of young ladies who were giggling to themselves and sizing Tormund up from behind. Jon moved in close then, sliding his hands up Tormund’s forearms in a possessive sort of front that went straight to the bigger man’s ego. “Come on now, lets see what ya got!” Jon tugged him along into the crowd until they found a small opening on the dance floor. Normally, a crowd this size would be overwhelming. But the music was soulful and rhythmic, and Tormund narrowed in on Jon as he rocked slowly to the beat. He wasn’t the only one. Jon was easily the most beautiful thing there and a sea of eyes found him as he danced. But Jon seemed oblivious to his effect on those around him, fixated solely on Tormund, and the attention was intoxicating. Tormund was still standing motionless, taking it all in, when Jon bridged the gap between them, sliding his fingertips across his wrists and guiding large hands to settle on his hips. Tormund was happy just to hang on, letting Jon groove to the beat within the small circle of his arms. Heat radiated off the smaller man’s body but Tormund pulled him closer, daring to reach back and free the rest of those wild curls he had been thinking about all day. Jon continued to sway to the music but turned to lean his back into Tormund’s chest. Tormund glided his right hand across his chest and held him close in his own possessive sort of claim, lowering his lips to the top of Jon’s head, breathing him in. 

Tormund had stopped caring about anyone else on the island hours ago. They were lost in the music and each other. The beat had picked up and they were really moving now. Jon had abandoned his robe a few songs in, and sweat-soaked hair clung to his shoulders. Tormund had never been one for public displays, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He slid one hand through those curls, cupping the back of Jon’s head and pulling him into a desperate kiss. He felt a sharp intake of breath, and then Jons hands raced up his back holding him close. 

He opened his eyes and jolted when he saw Igritte standing in front of them on the dance floor. Arms folded across her chest, mouth hanging open in disbelief. She raised 1 finger as if to scold him like a child but Tormund was too quick.

“Heeeeeeeey” Tormund howled, pulling her into a hug and holding her there as he continued to dance about.

“Heeeeeeey?” she mocked his tone, “What are you doing?”

Jon popped back into Tormund’s line of site and answered her with a smile, “He’s dancing with me!”

“And who the hell are you?”

“None of your business” Tormund responded, mocking her tone again.

“Oh yes, it is my business, we came down here together and you ditch me to dance with some juvenile play boy.” Her voice was loud as always, but her tone had very little bite to it. And Tormund noted a small grin on her face as she pulled back from his embrace.

He couldn’t resist dishing it back, “Don’t worry mama, I’ll be home by midnight”, and watched her face screw up in disbelief again.

“By dawn at least” Jon chimed in, and they laughed together and went back to dancing.

Loud knocking on the door pulled Tormund from his bed. 

“Tormund? Another round of knocking. “Tor, I know you are in there. I saw your little boyfriend downstairs sucking down cheeseburgers with his friends at the bar, let me in.”

Tormund flung the door open wide, “What do you want crazy lady?” 

“Crazy? You’re the one that’s crazy. Trolling the kindergarten yards for a date. You know they’ll throw your butt in jail for that”.

“He’s almost 22”

“Well then its almost not a felony.” She said in her most sarcastic tone yet. “What’s HIS name?” 

“HIS name is Jon.”

“Jon.” She hummed, and Tormund saw that grin return. “I didn’t realize HE was your type”. Tormund didn’t miss what she was implying.

“Its been a long time since I’ve been with…” He trailed off and then restarted. “Since before Munda’s mother and I even…”. Tormund got lost in memories for a few seconds, until he found Igritte staring softly at him.

“Well, I’m glad you and Mr ‘Turn-me-down’ had a fun night”

“No!” Tormund’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Ha! It was him this morning before breakfast?”

“Oh yes!” She admitted. “But now I’m feeling much better about it. Seems he’s into red heads with a bit more muscle then I could offer”. She laughed and smacked Tormund on the back. “You knew all day you were gonna see that boy tonight, didn’t you?”

Tormund only hummed in return.

“He sure is cute.”

“Who, Mr. Juvenile playboy?” Tormund bit back her earlier jab at him.

“Yep, I watched you guys dance for a bit after I left. Tor, if he moves that good with his clothes on…”

“Ok, ok, It’s time to go” He said, as he practically picked her up and pushed her out the door.

“Don’t fuck this up old man” she sputtered as he slammed the door in her face and sank back down into his bed. His whole body was stiff from dancing all night, but he barely felt a thing. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of smooth Caribbean beats and slate grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Boy, I’m 10 years older than…”, but he stopped abruptly when Jon cut him off.
> 
> “Ok, why don’t you just get it out of your system right now. Go ahead and tell me 3 million times how old we both are so I don’t have to hear it again for the rest of our lives…” Tormund shot him a surprised look, causing Jon to stammer a bit before he continued, “errr… for the rest of the week.”
> 
> Tormund smiled, mustering up a bit of his old boldness, “Boy, what makes you think you’re gonna last a week?”
> 
> Jon eyes went soft and he leaned into Tormund, pressing their cheeks together and whispering softly into his ear, “I was just hoping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my JonmundSummer2020 fic. I'll admit it. Its a chapter full of shameless self-indulgent smut. But after a year like 2020... we deserve it.

The next day Tormund got up early, anxious to get dressed and get down to the beach early so he could find a good chair. Jon had told him he would be teaching wind surfing lessons to the hotel patrons after breakfast, and Tormund needed to see him again.

Skipping his morning workout had definitely been worth it. When he arrived he spotted Jon almost instantly. He was standing in waist deep water helping a young couple learn to balance on their boards. Shirtless, and glistening from tanning oil Tormund continued to gape at him as he moved down the coastline until he nearly fell over a woman lying in a beach chair.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Tormund exclaimed as he threw his arms out and danced around the chair trying to regain is balance. He caught eyes with Jon and saw a flash of white teeth under dark ray bans before he went back to helping the couple.

“That is no problem” the woman purred at him, pulling her glasses down and eying him up and down like candy. 

Tormund felt his face redden a bit under her gaze.

“I’m Brienne.” She smiled and held her hand out.

He took it, still slightly off guard, and introduced himself. “Tormund”.

“Tormund would you like to have a seat, I have an extra chair”

Tormund hesitated for a moment, but after looking around and noticing that most of the good chairs were already taken, he decided to take her up on the offer. 

“That would be nice, thank you”

She waved her hand at a nearby waiter and he brought over some frozen purply-pink drinks. Tormund laughed a little, when she handed him one.

“Cheers” she said and he repeated it back as he took a small sip to be polite. It was sugary sweet and far from anything he would have ordered for himself. But he had to admit, it felt good on his lips.

“So Tormund, business or pleasure?” she shifted in her seat leaning into him as she spoke and Tormund reddened some more.

He lifted his eyes to the water and found Jon. He had his sunglasses up on his forehead, watching the beach where he sat intently. Tormund could have sworn his saw a flash of a snarl before Brienne caught his attention again.

“Tormund?”

“Oh yes, sorry, just distracted by the amazing view. I’m here on vacation, just needed a break from the every day grind you know?”

“Ah yes, me too.” She ran her tongue across the sugary rim of her glass. “And are you here all by your lonesome?”

Tormund cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink. “Nope no, I’m here with a good friend”. 

Her eyebrows raised and she leaned in a bit closer, “I’m looking to make a few good friends on this trip”

“That’s nice” he said and he had to get out of there. “Boy its warm. Excuse me, I’m just gonna cool off for a bit.”

She mumbled something about joining him but he was already pulling his shirt over his head and heading for the water’s edge. He waded in until the water was high enough and then dove forward. He forgot everything around him for a bit as cool blue water flowed over his achy muscles. 

He pulled his head from the water quickly when he ran into someone in the water.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” he said, as he wiped the water from his eyes.

“I’m not” Jon said, flashing those white teeth as he casually brushed Tormund’s wet hair from his eyes.

Tormund gasped at his touch and looked around a bit, starting when he spotted Brienne waving at him a few feet from the water’s edge.

“Jon do me a favor and talk to me please. Don’t look, but that woman is trying to hit on me”

Jon eyes drifted to the water’s edge and he chuckled, “And who could blame her?”

Tormund took a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn’t gonna shy away today. “So what are you saying? Are you saying you are trying to hit on me?

Jon stepped forward in the water, grey eyes narrowing like a wolf eyeing prey “Have you been paying attention?” 

Tormund faltered. Jon was so young, yet he was absolutely clear about what he wanted, and he wanted him. Tormund’s self-consciousness reared itself again.

“I don’t know what I’m doing and I can’t believe what I just asked you! This has got be illegal don’t you think?”

Jon huffed and took a step back, “Wait now, why would you say something like that”

“Boy, I’m 10 years older than…”, but he stopped abruptly when Jon cut him off.

“Ok, why don’t you just get it out of your system right now. Go ahead and tell me 3 million times how old we both are so I don’t have to hear it again for the rest of our lives…” Tormund shot him a surprised look, causing Jon to stammer a bit before he continued, “errr… for the rest of the week.”

Tormund smiled, mustering up a bit of his old boldness, “Boy, what makes you think you’re gonna last a week?”

Jon eyes went soft and he leaned into Tormund, pressing their cheeks together and whispering softly into his ear, “I was just hoping.”

They stayed like for a while, breathing each other in as the waves moved gently against them. A huff from the shoreline broke them from the moment and Tormund found Brienne standing there in disbelief, lower lip pouting as she held too purpley-pink drinks in her outstretched hands.

Jon burst out laughing, coaxing a giggle from Tormund as well before motioning him to swim back to the huts to avoid any further awkward encounters.

Tormund held the door open to his bungalow and Jon moved inside. As he followed him in, Tormund felt a tiny flutter of nervousness. Whatever this was turning in to, he hadn’t done it in a long time. 

Jon seemed to sense his apprehension and flashed him a confident smile. “You don’t mind if I shower do you? Gotta wash all that salt water off.” 

“No, no. I don’t mind” Tormund said, slightly surprised. “Right through there.” he motioned to the nearby bathroom.

“Thanks” Jon said sliding through the bathroom door.

Tormund heard the shower turn on as he pulled a beer from his mini bar. When he sat down on the bed, he noticed that Jon had left the door open ever so slightly. Like a magnet, Tormund’s eyes drifted to the slit in the doorway and he had to bite his tongue to quiet his groan.

Jon stood under the rainfall shower, arching his back and running his hands through his dark hair to wash away the salt and sand. He had a few more tattoos on his upper thigh that Tormund hadn’t spotted yet, including a howling white wolf that he would like to inspect more closely. He watched as steam rolled out from the crack in the doorway and it suddenly hit him. What the hell was he doing sitting here? 

He slid his swimming trunks off, drew in a deep breath, and pushed the door open wide, gliding as close as he could to the shower without entering.

When Jon spotted him he smirked, “What took you so long?”

“I have no fucking idea” he said as he moved under the running water and slid his hands around Jon’s wet frame hauling him in close. 

Bodies flush together, Jon wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down slightly to catch his mouth in a needy kiss. 

“I don’t like to wait” Jon gritted out as his kisses became all teeth.

“Noted” Tormund sighed, squeezing his ass tightly with his right hand while his left slid into Jon’s curls and pulled back hard.

Jon growled at the pressure and then exposed his throat to Tormund as he kissed and bit and sucked from his collar to his jawline and back again. As he kissed him, Tormund felt Jon slide his fingertips up his arms, across his shoulders and down his back. He burned at the feeling, every inch that Jon caressed was aflame. 

Jon planted his back foot and edged Tormund into the corner of the shower. Tormund towered over him, but the smaller man’s strength was surprising. When he tried to push back, he found he couldn’t move. Intrigue filled him. He’d grown very used to controlling the flow during sex so to speak. But the flicker of confidence in Jon’s eyes suggested he may be used to it as well.

“Stay” Jon commanded, and his tone sent a flash of lightning straight to Tormund’s cock. He held his position as best he could as Jon kissed and nipped at his neck and collarbone. Then, squeezing Tormund’s arms for leverage, he lowered himself to his knees incredibly slowly, kissing and licking every inch of him as he moved. Jon’s eyes were pinned to his as he kneeled and Tormund couldn’t look away, digging his nails into his own palms to keep from losing himself. 

Jon wrapped one hand around his length and Tormund hissed at the sensation, watching his gray eyes narrow in determination. Jon licked a stripe from balls to tip, eyeing Tormund for effect. It worked. Tormund threw his hands against the shower walls to steady his shaking knees. Jon hummed his approval and Tormund felt it resonate through his body. Water cascaded over his face as he swallowed him down. Tormund’s back arched as Jon squeezed his ass tight, bringing more of him into his mouth.

Just as heat started to coil in his belly, Jon released him and pulled himself back up Tormund’s body. Tormund moaned at the loss. Lips pink and swollen, Jon nipped at his lower lip in apology and made a very deliberate point of turning around slowly. He brought Tormund’s arm tight across his chest and leaned his head back against his shoulder. Back pressed tight to Tormund’s stomach it was impossible not to notice how perfectly his cock nestled against his amazing ass.

“You certainly know how to get your way”

“You have no idea” Jon answered with a smirk as he led Tormund’s free hand down his lower back while widening his stance on the shower floor ever so slightly.

Tormund took the hint and slid two fingers deep into him. Jon gasped, adjusting to the intrusion then pushing back with the little leverage he had in this position. Tormund added a third finger, finding the perfect angle that punched a guttural moan from low in Jon’s chest. He kissed him deep as he worked him open, sneaking a glance down to find Jon’s cock swollen and leaking. 

He continued to work him with is fingers, the hand that held Jon to his chest sliding down across his hard stomach stopping inches from his cock and moving back up again. Jon grumbled and it was Tormund’s turn to smirk.

“So impatient. Tell me what it is you want.”

Jon was panting heavily now, pushing back hard as Tormund moved his fingers in and out. Tormund slid his free hand deep into those dark black curls and pulled, growling into Jon’s ear, “I don’t like waiting either little crow. Tell me.”

“You.” Jon cried out. “Fuck, please Tormund. I want you inside me”

His plea literally drove Tormund wild. He felt feral with it. Pressing Jon gently but firmly against the stone wall of the shower and lining himself up. As he buried himself deep in Jon’s heat, he felt a little light headed as euphoria took him. 

A few thrusts and Jon came unraveled, throwing his hands behind his head and gripping Tormund’s hair. A few more and Jon came untouched, Tormund’s name echoing off the shower tiles as he shook against his chest. 

Fearing he might fall, Tormund pulled out and spun Jon to face him. Grasping both thighs, he lifted him effortlessly, coaxing legs around his waist and pinning him between his own body and the shower wall. He felt Jon’s hand guide him back inside and he groaned when he found him tight again. Jon buried his face in Tormund’s shoulder biting and sucking while he drove into him again. 

He was deaf to everything around him, his own heartbeat hammering in his ears as his hips pounded Jon against the shower wall. Jon unlocked his lips from his shoulder and tilted his forehead against his. 

“Please” he whispered biting his lip and moaning softly, and Tormund had never heard anything as sexy or as sweet. He would give this boy anything he wanted, he would stay like this forever.

His body had other ideas. White hot lighting shot up his spine and he leaned hard into Jon’s body as he came. Jon hummed in his ear as he stood leaning into him, gasping to fill his lungs as his orgasm washed over him.

For several moments they just held each other under the warm stream of water. Finally, Tormund let Jon slip slowly down till his feet touched the tiled floor. He hit the water valve and grabbed a towel hanging near the shower entrance. 

“Little crow,” Tormund cooed as he wrapped Jon lovingly in the towel and pushed his dark hair from his face. “That was incredible”.

Jon shook his hair a bit, smiling at the nickname. “I’m not sure your little crow can make it to the bed” he mumbled, planting sweet kisses on his chin.

Tormund hummed knowingly and lifted him again, not oblivious to the sound of ecstasy Jon made in his arms or the extra bite to his kisses as he carried him across the room. Steam billowed out of the bathroom mixing with the fresh cool air from the open windows and Tormund shivered at the contrast.

He should be exhausted, but he felt like a damn teenager again. Was it just him? Did Jon share this euphoric feeling? He let himself worry on that for a few moments until he felt the hard press of Jon’s erection against his body as he guided him down on the bed. 

Situating himself between Jon’s legs, he started to kiss down his hard stomach, intent on finishing him again with his mouth until a question from Jon stopped him.

“Mmm do you have any oil? I really wanna massage this incredible body” He asked as he rubbed his hands across Tormund’s broad shoulders.

Tormund huffed a little at the compliment and motioned to his duffle, “Front pocket”

Moments later Jon was guiding Tormund onto his back, rubbing a few drops of oil together in his hands. He started at Tormunds calves and slowly moved his way up to his thighs. Rubbing and kneading sore muscles, Tormund hummed as he felt his whole body relax further into the bed. From his upper thighs, Jon slid his hands under Tormunds lower back and massaged up and in, shifting his hips forward to meet Jon’s mouth as he kissed the lower half of his stomach. How long had it been since he was treated like this? Tormund honestly couldn’t recall. 

Jon shifted upwards, straddling Tormunds hips as he rubbed circles into his upper chest and shoulders. As Jons hard cock swept across his, Tormund lifted his hips slightly searching for friction. 

Jon motioned to him to flip over and Tormund was happy to oblige. Full on moans escaping his lips as Jon works through his shoulders and down to the base of his spine. 

He’s was startled out of his trance when he heard Jon speak.

“Tormund, I really want to taste you. May I?”

He nodded. And even though he knew it was coming, Jon’s warm tongue against his hole still surprised him. He flinched a little and Jon pulled his mouth away, still rubbing rhythmic circles into his upper thighs. 

“Tor, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, but I can’t pretend that I don’t want you. All of you”

It took a minute to really comprehend what Jon was asking. So long in fact that the Jon had started to mumble apologies.

“Hey, Tor that’s ok. Really, I am so incredibly happy to…”

Tormund interrupted him, twisting his upper body from the bed to face him and planting several searing kisses on those full lips. It had been a long time since Tormund had bottomed for someone, even longer since he had really wanted to. But tonight, he really wanted to. Giving up so much control would have caused some serious anxiety in his past relationships. He’d only met Jon yesterday, but he was entirely at peace here. He didn’t really understand how he knew, but he knew. Jon would take care of him.

Jon whispered into his ear. A string of heated desire that lit Tormund up from within. The change in his voice was subtle but clear. Strong, dominant in a way that would have been hard to imagine when he watched Jon sink slowly to his knees in the shower. He wondered if Jon had shared these many layers of himself with anyone else, and felt a tinge of jealously flare in his chest. He could not be this far gone already. Falling hard for a boy who was barely old enough to buy him a drink. But the thought left him as Jon growled low in his throat, lowering his mouth back down to plant a few kisses at the base of his spine. 

He spread Tormund’s cheeks with both hands and buried his tongue deep, coaxing an alarmingly desperate moan from Tormund’s lips. Jon hummed at the reaction and moved deeper as Tormund gripped the bedsheets and swore into his pillow.

“None of that, I want to hear you”

That voice again, and Tormund was achingly hard now, moaning uninhibited as he pushed his hips down in search of friction.

“Fuck, yes. Your tongue is… Fuck.” Tormund moaned as Jon worked and stretched him wide. 

He was nearing his limit, seriously contemplating begging, when Jon released him and slid his body up alongside his back. Despite his smaller size, Jon was a solid weight against him. He felt the brushing of lips over his neck. Arms pulling him close and hands moving over every part of his skin, warm, possessive. The feeling was gone for a moment or two, until fingers returned to glide oil across them both. 

The anticipation was killing him. “Jon, I need…”

“Mmm good. Now, you tell me what you need” Jon gritted out, as he slowly pressed himself deep inside.

Tormund gasped, vision blurring as the pressure nearly overwhelmed him. He felt fingertips caress his sides as he breathed through it. Aware that Jon was trembling, no doubt trying to stay perfectly still while Tormund adjusted. 

“I need you to move… slow”

Jon hummed and pulled back from him slowly, hissing through his teeth as he moved. A few moments later he felt Jon lift off his back, griping his shoulder tight and pulling him so his back arched slightly. His muscles burned at the angle, but Tormund’s wanted to hold, needed to hold. He winced as fingers dug deep into his hip, but the ache grounded him, and he snuck a look at his partner. Jon was lost in the feeling, eyes closed tight, as he struggled to move slowly. He was beautiful, this dark-haired boy. This baby crow, who had awakened something in him he thought was long dead. He was holding his bottom lip firmly between his teeth to control himself, and Tormund desperately wanted to taste it. He wanted it so badly he nearly pulled free from Jon’s grasp. But just in that moment Jon’s eyes few open and locked with his. Tormund heard him growl low, as if he sensed what he meant to do. Leaning forward and lacing fingers through Tormund’s hair, Jon pulled hard. Wrenching a groan from deep within him, then running his tongue across his lips and kissing him sweetly to sooth the ache. 

“You said slow, not gentle” Jon growled. It was a statement, but he held it like a question, waiting for Tormund’s consent, and the larger man marveled a bit at his self-control. 

Tormund hummed his permission, and Jon ground his hips hard into Tormund’s ass. Curling ankles around his calves for added leverage, Jon leaned in deep, hitting that hidden spot that brought tears to Tormund’s eyes. Over and over Jon hit home, coaxing a string of incoherent obscenities from Tormund’s lips.

“I told you, I don’t like to wait” Jon growled, and with a few more rough bites to his neck Tormund lost himself, chanting Jon’s name over and over as he coated the sheets below him. It felt like he was far away, riding some foreign high he had never experienced before this. He barely heard Jon call his name as he flexed above him, chasing his own high and filling Tormund with more warmth. 

Jon collapsed on top of him, sliding arms under his shoulders and holding him close as they both worked to slow their erratic breathing. Eventually he felt his left arm lifting as Jon slid in underneath, perfectly molding his back to Tormund’s sweat soaked chest and sighing. Tormund had to smile. Moments before Jon could have commanded anything from him, but now he was content to play little spoon in Tormund’s arms. This was a terrible awful idea. Rolling in the sheets with a boy 10 years his junior, on an island thousands of miles from home. But Tormund couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt the breeze of ocean air caress his warm skin and pressed a kiss to the back of Jon’s neck before he let sleep take him.


End file.
